442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
David Louise
"My hair is so nice!" kit 2019/18]] David Louise is a player of Badzil and Arsene. He formerly played at Vitoria,Ben10fica,PSG, Chelski Bus Company. Character He loves his hair, always saying that it's nice. He speaks with a light and effeminate voice and acts somewhat of a flamboyant way. That's why his parody name is Louise. He is considered a bad defender by most of players, despite he being in Chelsea's main squad in Premier League 2016/17 season, which they were champions. Career He first appeared when played at Chelsea, and he had a more cartoony appearance. He was one of the main characters during World Cup 2014. Despite this, his country ended up losing to Germazing in the semi finals, but still got 4th place. After the Brazil 2014 World Cup he went to Paris Saint Zlatan and appeared in Champions League videos. In 2016, he returned to Chelsea, much to everyone's surprise. Even though almost everyone thought he would be a bad defender, his team got lots of clean sheets that season and ended as champions, with only 5 defeats in the Premier League. Appearance change After the World Cup 2014, in his debut for PSG, he was redesigned with a more realistic appearance. Since the old design was very loved by the fans, 442oons made a poll which the fans should vote in which design would literally be killed, in the style of Saw movie. In the result video, Dean revealed it was just a joke, but then Suarez appeared and kicked a ball between Old Louise's legs (a reference to Suarez nutmegging David Louise in a match of PSG X Bancelona for the Champions League 2014/15) resulting in Old Louise's death. There was controversy because many people voted for old David Louise believing that the more votes a character had, that Louise would stay alive. Although it's safe to assume that independently of the result of what design of David Louise should be kept, Dean would change him to a more realistic design after the Euro, as he did with almost every other character. Interactions Will.I.Am They are very close friends because they have a lot in common: they are brazilians, they play for Chelsea and they have a similar hairstyle. They like to compliment each other hair, always saying that it's nice. When Louise came back to Chelsea in 2016, Will.I.Am was the only player of the club to be happy about it, despite Louise being considered a bad defender. Chewy Suarez During Penaltypool song Suarez dived in front of Louise to get a penalty. In Hwan Mata's song Chewy can be spotted chasing Ivanitch trying to bite him and Louise just smiles. They met again during Champions League 2014/15 while Louise were playing for PSG. In one match against Bancelona, Chewy nutmegged Louise and commented how Louise defended like the Eifel Tower. Despite this, Suarez calls him "my friend". Notaxmar They sang along together in the Opening Song of World Cup 2014, where Louise joked about Notaxmar's diving habit. In the first match, Louise talked with Notaxmar and Fred about what they could do win the match because they were losing after Marcello's own goal. After Badzil won the penalty shootout against Chilly, Notaxmar started crying and Louise went to comfort him. They suddenly started to have feelings for each other and almost kissed, but were interrupted by Hulk. Zlatan In the Champions League opening song, Louise questions Zlatan when he mentions only his name instead of the team, which Zltan ignores. In PSG's match in Champions League 2014/15 against Chelsea, Louise cheats by changing the spot that Zlatan would take the free-kick. Zlatan points out that the white thing that Louise had moved (thinking it was from the ref's spray) was actually Schlong Terry's sperm, much to Louise's disgust. Zlatan also criticized Louise's bad defending sometimes. When Louise returned to Chelsea in 2016 (and Zlatan went to Moneychester United) Zlatan commented how his hair was better than Louise's. He also celebrated along other Premier League forwards that Louise would be a defender because they thought he was going to be very bad at defending. Skeletor Cavani Skeletor acts harshly with Louise, always calling him a "flea-bitten fur-brain" and considering him a bad defender, proved when he let Louise play in attempt to not let Zlatan win. Despite the harsh treatment, Cavani actually likes Louise, what is proved when Louise returned to Chelsea and Cavani mentioned how he would miss him but not his mistakes. In Cavani's last episode as Skeletor, he asks Thiowngoal Silva about Louise's whereabouts and jokes about his transfer. Thomasshole Muller Muller likes to mock and troll Louise, much like he does with everyone. He always laughs about Louise defending because of Germazing victory 7-1 versus Badzil. When Louise returned to Chelsea, Muller laughed a lot. He also taunted Louise in his FIFARCE rating because it was saying that Louise was a defender and Muller considered Louise bad at defending. During Badzil squad's funeral after losing to Germany 7-1, Muller calls David Louise and Will.I.Am "silly haircurts". Joe Hairt Joe Hairt praises David Louise's hair saying that it was nice. Schlong Terry Terry wiggles his eyebrows after Louise tries to cheat against Chelsea by changing the spot of the referees mark, just to find out that the white thing was Terry's sperm. Terry is shocked after learning that David Louise would be Chelsea's defender for Premier League 2016/17. Just like almost everyone, he thought David would defend bad. However, he changed his mind after Chelsea did a great season, with lots of clean sheets and just 5 defeats and becoming champions. During the title winning song, Terry kindly asks Louise to repeat who had won the league, mostly likely recognizing Louise's great perfomance that season. Gary Cahill Louise (when he was in PSG) became angry after Cahill scored for Chelsea in Champions League 2014/15. After he returned to Chelsea, he and Cahill became good pals because both were defenders and were not considered good. This resulted in one getting shocked after the ohter failed, like Louise after Cahill's own goal vs Manchester Sheiky and Cahill's reaction if Louise had scored an own goal versus Saintshampton. They played FIFARCE 17 together and the game ended 22-22, a reference to how both of them are considered bad defenders. César Azpilicueta Azpilicueta was not happy about Louise returning to Chelsea as a defender. However, both of them did a good season and were almost always seen together in the Chelsea defense in 442oons videos. Hairtransplantonio Conte Unlike everyone else, Conte was proud of signing David Louise for Premier League 2016/17. His trust on him turned out to be effective, as Chelsea won the title with only 5 defeats. Sonic Agverooooo Louise hits Agvero in a match, but doesn't receives a card. Aguero gets revenge by stamping on him later on the same match, resulting in a red card. It's hinted that their rivalry is because of Badzil and Handballgentina's football rivalry. Kepa During Arsey Whinger's rant about Arsenal losing to Chelsea, he is seen stroking David's hair (which they both enjoyed). Then they rest their hands on their hips and talk. Quotes "My hair is nice." "For Brazil, for my hair!" "Believe in yourself. Believe in your hair." "Oh no!" "You can do it, David. You can do it." "I scored a goal for Brazil in the World Cup." Gallery Brazilianref.png|Old David Louise with the ref, Notaxmar and Fred. Brazilcry.png Peppe-0.png PSZChelsea.png|David Louise's temporarily new design playing for PSZ. Dathica.png|In his Beastman transformation. 31.jpg Foot.png|Another design. CHELSEA IN 2011.png|A montage showing he in Chelsea's team in 2011. Trivia * He was the character who had the most dramatic design change, because there was even a poll to with design should be literally killed. ** There was controversy because many people voted for old David Louise believing that the more votes a character had, that Louise would stay alive. ** He also was one characters with the most changes in designs, with 4 in total. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Defenders Category:Badzil players Category:Chelsea players Category:Premier League players Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Premier League Wacky Races Category:Players on 2014 World Cup Category:Premier League 2013/14